inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubuki風吹
Re:Hello Ya~ Sam~ Thanks for joining this wiki~ ^^ Sure~ I would love it~ I trust you and granted you the adminschip~ Just leave a message when you're done~ ^^ Happy editing and thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 08:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Okay~ ^^ I trust you~ ^^ Don't rush it to make the template, take your time~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 08:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure~ Take your time to finish it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) It is nice~! I like it~ :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 13:00, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Main Page and NeoChronoBox Hey Sam~! Well, it's very nice :D I did the Chrono Box with a new style because I didn't want to copy the other wikias. And congrats for the admin post ! =) SnowyBoy❄ 15:24, December 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, and I know ! It's very nice~ I have just a question: Can you remove the background of the bolt sprite pic here → ? Thanks~! SnowyBoy❄ 15:47, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! It looks better now =D SnowyBoy❄ 15:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) thanks for letting me join and telling me about the wiki on inazuma eleven wiki chat thanks fubuki Ironman14 (talk) 16:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC)ironman14Ironman14 (talk) 16:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC) aka @iron Re:Images Lets go with .... Ummm... What do you think?~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 21:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking 9 images XD. Then, I will discuss it with the other admins XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 12:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ Then we are going with 9~ (Starts removing some pics from my user page XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 12:38, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ Thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 12:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 12:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Slider Hey~ You don't need to call me by my full user name Sam XD Yes, it looks nice, though most of the wikis have this slider. But if Lord agreed, then it's okay for me too~ SnowyBoy❄ 13:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah ! XDDD Ah ok, let's wait for her decision~ Btw, your signature puts the date in a small table :/ May you fix it ? SnowyBoy❄ 13:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Main Header Hey~! ^^, Well I like the idea!!~ , I'm okay with anything, So I think you should ask other admins, Lordranged7 or SnowyBoy ~! ^^ I hope they will agree~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 13:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, if she didn't agree, then we can't do anything ^^" I'm sorry ^^" Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 15:21, January 2, 2013 (UTC) It is a nice idea~ Feel free to use it~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) It's a nice idea~ I should take Ep 36 ad for the Hissatsu, which one should be fit to use?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 09:38, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I was also thinking at Ouja no Kiba but Shoot Command 20 is good~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 09:47, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ChronoBox2 Hey Safu~! I'm working on a new box ! Here's the link → Template:ChronoBox2. It's not complete, because I didn't have enough time to do it. Do you know something to make it look better ? ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 19:03, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh ! It's really nice ! Well done Safu ! ^_^ And yeah, I copied the contents from another box, because I didn't have enough time ! XD Yep, it really was awful XD (I worked more on the blue picture xD) SnowyBoy❄ 10:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Template Hay!I just have a question; do you know how to make userboxes like this in this wiki?Cause this is from the inazuma eleven wikia... BlackReshiram16 11:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou~! BlackReshiram16 02:06, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Template Ya Sam~! I have a favor if you don't mind~ Could you edit all the template that the category "Main Picture Missing" will be added to the page automatically when a memberdoesn't add a template pic?~ Thanks in advance~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! If you can, all the template please~! (After doing one, you can copy it XD)~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:24, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! ^^ If you can't do it, it's fine~ ^^ Also, if you can't by doing all the templates, you can explain me what to copy and where to place, then I will do the other templates~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:29, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Sam~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~! ^_^ Just edit here when you feel like it~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure I will do it~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:45, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Admin Template If you want to, sure~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 10:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You can do colorful~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 10:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ Take your time~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 10:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It is very nice~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You're useful~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:40, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 11:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC)